


The Boggart

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Fear, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “Questa lezione è assolutamente ridicola!”Così Draco Malfoy era uscito dalla fila di suoi compagni intenti a bisbigliare eccitati di fronte ad un piccolo spazio vuoto dominato da un vecchio armadio tutto graffiato...





	1. The Boggart

**The Boggart**

  
  
  
  
“Questa lezione è assolutamente _ridicola!_ ”  
  
Così Draco Malfoy era uscito dalla fila di suoi compagni intenti a bisbigliare eccitati di fronte ad un piccolo spazio vuoto dominato da un vecchio armadio tutto graffiato.  
Lui, Draco aveva ascoltato attentamente le spiegazioni di quel Lupin - quello straccione dall’aria perennemente stanca - ed aveva deciso che lui, con quel Boggart non avrebbe proprio avuto nulla a che fare.  
Faccenda chiusa.  
  
Il professor Lupin era piuttosto impegnato con Longbottom, che era il primo della fila, e quel mollaccione se ne stava lì tremante, con il viso pallido come la cera. Lupin non aveva degnato di una sola occhiata Draco, ne’ aveva risposto alla sua uscita pungente, e mentre Draco si dirigeva nel vano di una ampia finestra, seguito da Tiger e Goyle i suoi occhi pallidi scrutarono ancora Lupin, come sfidandolo a guardarlo.  
Aveva l’impressione, Draco che quell’uomo lo ignorasse _appositamente_ quel giorno… cosa che se possibile lo infastidiva più di quella assurda lezione.  
Mentre il ragazzo alto per la sua età, con lisci capelli così biondi da sembrare bianchi appoggiava la schiena al muro, continuando a sbirciare di fronte a se’ oltre le spalle degli altri ragazzi Longbottom fece del suo meglio: la classe fu scossa da una ilarità irrefrenabile alla vista di Severus Snape che indossava gli abiti di sua nonna.  
Bene, ecco il genere di idiozia a cui non voglio proprio prendere parte, fu il pensiero di Draco, che non rise, ma indietreggiò un po’ invece, perché la faccenda stava facendosi movimentata. Uno dopo l’altro i ragazzi affrontavano il Boggart, che con uno schiocco assumeva la forma di ciò che riteneva terrorizzasse di più la vittima di turno.  
Mummie, occhi insanguinati, ragni enormi… quello fece sobbalzare anche Draco, era un enorme ragno assassino alto quasi sei metri e sembrava proprio vero, Merlino… una sfera di un colore perlaceo che galleggiava di fronte a Lupin…insomma, una sfilata di orrori inframmezzati dai migliori modi per renderli _divertenti_.  
  
Potter, notò Draco si teneva un po’ in disparte. Forse aveva troppa _paura_ , non potè fare a meno di pensare Draco con un piccolo ghigno freddo.   
Già, forse… _lui comunque di paura non ne aveva neppure un po’. Nossignore._ Intanto, la folla di studenti si era diradata scomposta, e lo spazio a disposizione del Boggart si stava facendo pericolosamente ampio. Ormai sbandava, continuava a cercare di spaventare tutti insieme.  
Draco sentì Lupin annunciare dal alta voce, allegro: “Dai, è confuso, siamo troppi ce la facciamo!” E si voltò verso Goyle per dirgli qualcosa riguardo alla prossima lezione.   
Ormai era chiaro che quella inutile pagliacciata era praticamente conclusa, e l’attenzione di Draco non poteva essere più lontana. Udì il sibilo strozzato dei presenti levarsi fastidioso, però, e distolse lo sguardo da Goyle per guardarsi le spalle…Lucius era lì, di fronte a lui.  
  
  
“Per l’inferno!”  
  
“ _Santiddio!_ ”  
  
  
Qualcuno, forse Dean Thomas aveva decisamente perso il controllo del proprio linguaggio.  
D’altra parte, ne aveva ben donde, e come lui molti altri.  
In piedi a pochi centimetri dalla spalla destra di Draco… _nudo_ e con…con…bisbiglii, tutto intorno, alcuni gridolini, ragazze che strillavano e poi si voltavano, rosse come papaveri, ragazzi che le imitavano.  
  
Fu allora che Lupin incrociò il suo sguardo, ma gli occhi di Draco erano vitrei, sbarrati.  
  
Il ragazzo se ne stava immobile, un rossore soffuso a imporporargli le guance…il professore aveva assunto una posizione tesa, schiena curva, bacchetta levata pronta a colpire, ma fissava Draco, lo fissava come se non esistesse che lui al mondo.   
Voleva _vedere_ …cosa avrebbe fatto il ragazzo, anche se una parte di lui gridava di intervenire, e subito.  
  
Gli occhi di Draco si abbassarono lentamente, come gli occhi sbarrati di un sonnambulo…  
_si abbassarono sulla poderosa erezione nuda puntata contro di lui_.   
Come se il Boggart non avesse atteso altro, si curvò su Draco, che tese il collo, le palpebre ora chiuse, frementi, come se il suo intero corpo fosse risucchiato verso una forza d’attrazione immensamente più potente di lui.  
  
Il Boggart si avvicinò ancora, mentre le sue lunghe dita artigliavano la nuca di Draco. Poi la _lingua_ saettò fuori dalle labbra schiuse di Lucius Malfoy, la punta lambì la pelle esposta e bianca… la sua espressione era un muto monumento alla più selvaggia _lussuria…_  
  
  
“RIDDIKULUS!”   
  
Draco barcollò, cadde, atterrò sul pavimento. Ora la schiena di Lupin era tutto ciò che vedeva, il Boggart fu di nuovo una sfera perlacea, simile in tutto e per tutto ad una di quelle sfere di cristallo per Divinazione ma quella fu la sua ultima trasformazione. Esplose, con un gran fragore che rimbombò lasciando dietro di se’ un gran silenzio attonito.   
  
Gli sguardi di _tutti_ erano fissi su Draco Malfoy, che si stava rialzando scompostamente da terra.  
Gli occhi di tutti erano per Draco, che non guardava nessuno, specialmente non Potter, che sembrava fissarlo come se intendesse _assorbirlo_. Harry però distolse lo sguardo quando il ragazzo con i capelli chiari si precipitò verso la porta dell’aula come se avesse il fuoco alle calcagna, a differenza di altri.   
  
  
Harry fissava il pavimento, sentendosi come appena riemerso da un lungo svenimento. Lo riscosse la voce di Ron, Harry alzò gli occhi su di lui, era rosso come un papavero, sotto i capelli color fiamma.  
  
“Si ma… _che accidenti significa? Voglio dire…a parte che non mangerò più per una settimana, e non riuscirò a dormire per…_ ” sussurrò smarrito, ma Hermione, dietro di loro, lo interruppe con un sibilo secco. “Oh, Ron…per favore.” Harry si voltò verso di lei, e notò con sgomento che aveva gli occhi lucidi, o forse era solo una sua impressione, lei si affrettò a dargli le spalle.  
Intanto, al centro dell’aula, Lupin stava assegnando punti, la sua voce pacata viaggiò fino al terzetto raccolto in un angolo: Harry si riscosse nel sentir pronunciare il suo nome. “Ma professore, io non ho fatto niente…” disse mentre i suoi compagni si dirigevano in piccoli gruppi verso l’uscita.   
  
“Si, ma tu ed Hermione avete risposto correttamente alle mie domande all’inizio della lezione.” C’era un sorriso sul suo volto, ma Harry notò che la sua espressione era tutt’altro che distesa e non li guardava mentre era voltato verso la cattedra.  
  
  
  
Era una classe che non mantenne a lungo la mestizia e lo sgomento iniziale, quella che si diresse verso il pranzo.  
Non facevano che ripetere quanto fosse stata piacevole ed interessante la lezione, _non facevano che evitare di parlarne_.  
“Voi andate, io vi raggiungo tra poco…”  
I piedi di Harry non ne volevano sapere di seguire gli altri a pranzo, si lasciò dietro un esterrefatto Ron ed una perplessa Hermione.  
Lui avrebbe corso il rischio di beccarsi una fattura.  
Era sicuro che non fosse andato a pranzo, era sicuro che fosse salito in dormitorio. Pazienza, perché lo avrebbe aspettato proprio fuori dall’entrata della sala comune di Serpeverde, sperando che decidesse di farsi vedere entro domani mattina.  
Sapeva dov’era la loro sala comune, Harry e non gli importava di quante occhiate avrebbe attirato, standosene lì in piedi.  
_Non gli importava._  



	2. The Living Boggart

**The Living Boggart**

  
  
  
  
“Sei venuto a prendermi in giro?”  
“No.”  
“Allora che accidenti vuoi, Potter?”  
Silenzio.  
Draco Malfoy non ne poteva semplicemente più. All’indomani di quella maledetta, ridicola lezione aveva trovato Potter ad attenderlo fuori dalla sua sala comune, incurante delle occhiate degli altri ragazzi Serpeverde.   
Draco non si era presentato a cena, e quando aveva messo piede fuori dal letto era stato solo dopo una lunga notte piena di angosce, per la colazione.   
I suoi compagni evitavano con cura di guardarlo ed erano tutti molto _cauti_ e gentili con lui, pieni di quelle premure rivelatrici di un gran parlare alle spalle.  
  
Se ne sarebbero dimenticati, _ti prego fa che se ne dimentichino_.  
  
Aveva avuto un sobbalzo dalle parti dello stomaco, Draco quella mattina nello scorgere Potter. _Avrà mica passato tutta la notte in giro?_ Era stato il suo sciocco, primo pensiero.  
Ma naturalmente non era così, ci aveva pensato Goyle a dargli conferma di questo fatto, però Potter era stato avvistato di fronte all’entrata della Sala Comune di Serpeverde ad intervalli regolari.   
  
Tutti gli altri avevano smesso di lanciargli occhiate strane quando erano convinti che lui non guardasse, c’era quella storia di Black ad assorbire le loro menti, e sopratutto la presenza dei Dissennatori intorno alla Scuola…ma non Potter. Lui continuava a _parlargli_.  
Quella mattina Draco lo aveva ignorato, ma non era bastato a farlo desistere. Per qualche ragione Draco aveva esitato a reagire, non aveva mai sfoderato la bacchetta. Forse perché Potter non lo insultava, non lo punzecchiava…semplicemente ogni tanto gli _parlava_ , con una scusa o con l’altra.   
  
Ora Potter lo aveva avvicinato sul binario, in mezzo a tutti quei genitori e parenti intenti ad accogliere i ragazzi, tra strida di gufi ed urla.   
Draco trascinò il suo baule lungo la banchina, e sentì lo sferragliare del carrello di Potter al suo fianco. Alzò gli occhi, vide i Weasley di fronte a se’, pochi metri più avanti, fece una smorfia. Proprio lì dovevano attendere il loro amichetto vero? Dannazione.  
Draco scandagliò la folla con lo sguardo, alla ricerca di suo padre… sapeva che Lucius si teneva sempre un po’ in disparte…   
  
“Perché aveva quella forma?”  
Si voltò di scatto, spiazzato, per poco il suo carrello non sbandò.  
Fissò Potter dritto negli occhi, cosa che non aveva fatto per tutto l’anno scolastico.  
“Il tuo Boggart. Perché aveva quella forma?”  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi!”  
“Perché _cazzo_ aveva quella forma?”  
  
  
Prima che Draco potesse spalancare lentamente la bocca, la madre di Ronald Weasley si sbracciò nella sua direzione, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, e Potter sfrecciò verso di lei oltrepassandolo, lasciandolo lì in piedi a fissare la sua schiena.  
  
  
_Roba da pazzi…_   
  
Draco trovò suo padre decisamente più avanti, quasi alla fine del binario, con la schiena volta al muro di mattoni.  
  
_Perché ho paura di essere scoperto._  
  
Deglutì.  
Lucius gli rivolse un sorriso, i suoi freddi occhi grigi si posarono su di lui mentre la bacchetta di alzava, e il bagaglio di Draco lasciava il carrello per mettersi a galleggiare in aria. Si avviarono lungo la banchina, come sempre…Draco si sentiva la schiena ardere anche se probabilmente Potter non era più dietro di lui, doveva già essersi allontanato. Improvvisamente si sentiva bruciare.  
improvvisamente tutti li guardavano, anche se non era vero.  
Improvvisamente lo sguardo di Lucius, che abbassava il volto pallido ed appuntito su di lui per prenderlo sotto braccio gli parve denso di qualcosa di strano, guizzante.  
  
  
  
  
Nessuno aveva detto nulla a Lucius di quella lezione, nessuno lo aveva convocato o gli aveva scritto. Nessuno aveva fatto niente, a nulla era servito torcersi nel letto, figurarsi scenari apocalittici.  
Lucius non ne sapeva niente… Lucius gli passò un braccio tiepido dietro la vita, e si smaterializzarono come sempre.  
  
  
_Ho paura di essere scoperto…_  
  
La sua più grande paura… le labbra di Lucius che lo raggiungevano sotto lo zigomo, poi si spostavano lungo il collo, strappandogli un piccolo gemito.  
Draco gli circondò le ampie spalle con il braccio, chiuse gli occhi.  
Sentì suo padre sospirare, i suoi capelli chiari gli lambirono il mento mentre l’uomo si rialzava, deponendo un altro piccolo bacio gentile sul suo collo.  
La sua mano rimase sulla schiena di Draco, il ragazzo la sentì correre gentilmente, in una carezza tiepida.   
  
“Com’è andata quest’anno?”  
Draco gli piantò gli occhi addosso, annegò in quell’orizzonte grigio, luminoso.  
“Bene. Black è sparito senza lasciare traccia…”  
Vide una smorfia fugace sul volto di suo padre mentre lo attirava a se’, vide il pensiero di Black scivolargli addosso senza fare presa.   
Abbassò meccanicamente gli occhi… _la sua erezione, pesante e dura era inguainata in quei pantaloni scuri di ottimo taglio come un muto segnale di allarme._  
  
  
Una ridda di sensazioni contrastanti sommerse Draco, lo aggredì senza remore, senza pietà.  
  
"Grazie per quella cosa dell'Ippogrifo... anche se alla fine non si sa dove sia finito, neppure lui."   
La sua mano si mosse, dolcemente, trovò il calore di quel rigonfiamento, lo accarezzò in silenzio.   
Sedevano su divano, il silenzio era pressoché completo.  
“No…” lo sentì dire, debolmente, senza convinzione.  
  
_Perché questa forma…_  
  
Le sue dita strinsero dolcemente, riempiendosi di quel turgore.  
  
Draco slacciò il primo bottone, gli altri lo seguirono.   
"A propisito, mi dai venti galeoni?"   
  
Si sentì mormorare, perchè era quello che chiedeva sempre, da quando era stato ammesso ad Hogwarts, una volta tornato a casa. La sua mente era altrove, il suo corpo _beveva_ quel turgore, se ne beava.   
  
  
Udì un singhiozzo, percepì il corpo di suo padre vibrare come una corda troppo tesa.  
  
  
_Ho paura di essere scoperto…_  
era vero, era questo ciò che non osava confessare a nessuno ad alta voce, che non avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.   
  
La sua _paura_ sedeva accanto a lui sul divano, vibrava esposta sotto i colpi dolci ed esitanti della sua mano. Il suo volto pallido ed aguzzo era sollevato, il collo pallido alzato, lacrime correvano su quelle guance scarne.  
  
_Il suo era un Boggart vivente, il Boggart per eccellenza contro cui non aveva difese._


	3. A dangerous game

**A dangerous game**

  
  
  
  
_Tanto, troppo tempo.  
Doveva aver assunto quella forma nella sua mente, all’inizio… maturando e crescendo nel buio come un frutto dal sapore sgradevole, fino ad assumere esattamente quella forma.   
Il suo Boggart…lì a maturare nei recessi bui di quella che era la sua mente.  
Perché prima di ogni cosa, prima di trovare naturale sede all’interno di qualche luogo fisico dalla forma confortante era lì che i Boggart nascevano.  
Questo lo sapeva, vero?   
Draco era sicuro che, se avesse esposto questa sua idea a quella ‘sotutto’ della Granger lei gli avrebbe dato ragione. Peccato che Draco non avrebbe mai e poi mai parlato con quella mezza-Babbana, ne’ tanto meno se gli fosse stato possibile avrebbe mai rivolto la parola a Potter.   
Certo, per punzecchiarlo o insultarlo, quello si, ma era una faccenda diversa. _   
  
Sognava, Draco… sognava di un pomeriggio di molti anni prima, lame di una luce obliqua, polverosa a tagliare in due il soffitto altissimo di una stanza della sua casa. Sognava il momento in cui aveva ricevuto in dono scope nuove per se’ e per l’intera squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.  
Sognava la sensazione di dispetto, stizza che aveva sentito rigirarsi nel petto, quel pomeriggio pieno di sonnolenza e lame di luce polverosa.  
Non solo Potter lo aveva battuto, ma minacciava di continuare a farlo sul campo da Quidditch, non solo aveva avuto una fortuna sfacciata durante il primo anno, ma questa fortuna minacciava di ripetersi, umiliandolo. Lucius sedeva di fronte, il volto assorto in un fascio di lettere.   
Quel pomeriggio suo padre non aveva indagato le fonti del suo malcontento, limitandosi ad indirizzargli certe occhiate indagatorie, trafiggendolo con quei suoi occhi chiari, remoti nei quali galleggiavano fantasmi remoti, altri pensieri e preoccupazioni diverse da quelle di Draco.   
  
  
Non era stata l’idea di chiedere quei nuovi, potenti Nimbus Duemila Uno a spingerlo pigramente di fronte alla poltrona occupata da Lucius, ne’ aveva in mente qualcosa, Draco…almeno non sulle prime.  
Ricordava la sensazione della stoffa della poltrona, ruvida e pesante contro le cosce e le ginocchia nude. Aveva appena fatto il bagno, i suoi capelli chiari rilucevano ancora parzialmente umidi, si era messo addosso una camicia piuttosto lunga, di quelle che di solito nel suo guardaroba si abbinavano alle tuniche ed alle vesti da mago…a differenza dei Weasley, mai e poi mai gli sarebbe stato consentito di indossare abiti Babbani per quanto brevi fossero i suoi soggiorni a casa. Aveva solo quella camicia e la sua biancheria intima.   
Aveva preso posto di fronte alla poltrona occupata da suo padre fissandolo con insistenza per alcuni minuti, forse Lucius lo avrebbe rimbeccato, ordinandogli di andare a finire di vestirsi.  
  
Forse gli avrebbe fatto notare che non era quello il ‘contengo adatto’, neppure in casa e neppure in vacanza? Suo padre non aveva parlato, i suoi occhi pallidi si erano limitati a trafiggerlo mentre Draco a quel punto osava - alzava le lunghe cosce secche di traverso, le portava mollemente sul bracciolo della poltrona.   
  
Il silenzio in quella stanza era suonato alto e potente come un grido, ma senza tensione. Draco ricordava il volto di suo padre sollevarsi ancora - scrutare la sua postura e il suo contengo - infine riabbassarsi senza che l’uomo avesse aperto bocca.  
Seguendo la traiettoria di quello sguardo Draco si era aspettato un rimprovero, anzi lo aveva quasi sentito vibrare nell’aria… ma il rimprovero non era venuto e lui era troppo giovane, troppo stizzito, troppo preso dal pensiero delle future umiliazioni sul campo di Quiddtich per soffermarsi su questo.  
  
  
In una cosa però Lucius non lo aveva deluso: dopo una manciata di minuti gli aveva chiesto che cosa lo infastidiva, questa volta. Draco aveva emesso uno sbuffo indispettito, lasciando andare con aria indolente il pesante fermacarte con cui aveva preso a giocherellare.  
  
  
  
“Potter.” Ricordava di aver risposto immediatamente, con voce bassa e un tantino lugubre, mentre lo sguardo di Lucius per qualche ragione gli ardeva addosso, come se avesse trovato il pretesto per correre su ogni centimetro di pelle esposta da quella camicia abbottonata solo per metà.  
Draco aveva continuato, senza guardare suo padre però, ma riconoscendo qualcosa di noto nella qualità del suo sguardo, solo non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza… cosa.  
“Umilierà di nuovo Serpeverde, con i favoritismi sfacciati di cui è oggetto. Il famoso, bravissimo Potter con la sua cicatrice e la sua scopa… non vola neppure così bene, ma naturalmente é il favorito di Silente, nonché della direttrice della sua Casa.”  
  
  
Aveva toccato il punto giusto, Draco e lo sapeva.  
O almeno, pensava di saperlo. L’attenzione di Lucius gli si era appiccicata irrevocabilmente, definitivamente addosso.  
  
  
“Ha avuto solo la sfacciata fortuna di un manico di scopa particolarmente potente… d’altra parte come sai è già uscito il modello successivo…”   
  
Il tono di voce di Lucius era così basso, quasi sommesso… Draco si era voltato verso di lui.  
Quegli occhi guizzavano, il volto pallido ed affilato era acceso da una sorta di sogghigno indefinibile…la pergamena che l’uomo stava leggendo giaceva abbandonata sul tavolo.  
Ancora, lame di un sole obliquo, polveroso incendiavano l’alta figura dai capelli chiarissimi, lame di luce traevano bagliori dalle scarpe di lucida pelle di drago, calzate in piedi che poggiavano sul solito tappeto immensamente costoso, uno die molti di quella ricca casa.  
  
  
“Puoi avere il manico di scopa successivo a quello di Potter…se lo avessi, entreresti nella squadra. Nessuno potrebbe negarti il ruolo di Cercatore…”  
E Draco aveva registrato qualcosa di molto, molto strano in quel momento.   
Mentre le parole di Lucius rotolavano via, quasi pigramente nell’aria di quella stanza da prima aveva avvertito un freddo sobbalzo di trionfo nello stomaco (ma certo, ovviamente allora sarebbe stato scelto come Cercatore, era quasi automatico, no? Bravissimo e con quella scopa…) poi si era accorto che gli occhi chiari di suo padre avevano preso a bruciare sulle sue gambe nude.  
Lucius non aveva sollevato lo sguardo dalla sua pelle pallida ed esposta, continuava a guardarlo, le dita intrecciate in grembo…   
“Anche gli altri. Come minimo dovranno averne di nuove anche i Battitori, no?”   
Solo allora Lucius si era riscosso.  
“Cosa? Draco…non credo sia una buona idea. Saranno anche tuoi amici, ma…”   
  
Draco si era alzato, lentamente. Lo sguardo di suo padre era scivolato di nuovo lungo il suo cammino precedente, e finalmente Draco aveva avuto l’impressione di capire.  
Era uno sguardo avido.  
Aveva dodici anni e mezzo, era al suo secondo anno ad Hogwarts, Potter lo aveva battuto ed umiliato e non solo a cavallo di un manico di scopa, l’astio gli rodeva le visceri e, in un pomeriggio sonnacchioso riceveva il primo, vero sguardo di aperta concupiscenza.  
E lo riceveva da…ma Draco si era mosso, scacciando ogni pensiero.  
Si era portato di fronte alla bassa poltrona occupata da suo padre e per qualche ragione lo sguardo aveva seguito il suo accoccolarsi sul folto, costoso tappeto, scivolando come una lama di luce più insistente delle altre lungo lo scollo della sua camicia pulita. Lucius aveva lasciato vagare finalmente gli occhi pallidi fino al suo volto, ma Draco non era stato in grado di decifrare la sua espressione.  
Non ci era riuscito eppure…aveva saputo come sfruttarla. Ah, quanta crudeltà c’era in questo.  
  
  
“Io penso che i Battitori e il Portiere…come minimo dovrebbero avere una nuova scopa. Identica a quella del Cercatore, chiaramente.”  
Lo sguardo di Lucius si era fatto improvvisamente scaltro, freddo.  
“Solo un Battitore, Draco. Solo quel tuo amico… com’è che si chiama…”  
Era stato allora. La mano destra di Draco si era mossa, scivolando sul ginocchio di suo padre.  
Lucius era rimasto impassibile, continuando a scrutarlo.  
“Tutti e due allora… che senso avrebbe uno soltanto?”  
Qualcosa aveva dato un guizzo, nello sguardo di Lucius, ma contrariamente a quanto Draco si era aspettato non c’era stata collera: Lucius aveva emesso un breve sospiro, invece.  
“Vada per i Battitori…tre scope…”  
“Si…” e Draco si era ritrovato a sorridere, mentre la sua mano _saliva_ verso l’alto.  
“Ma se armiamo i Battitori, a questo punto non ha alcun senso tralasciare il Portiere, e il Capitano…no?”  
  
  
Draco non aveva distolto lo sguardo, ormai i suoi occhi bucavano quelli di suo padre…ma, a sorpresa era stato l’uomo a chiudere i suoi, emettendo un profondo, esausto sospiro.  
  
  
“ _Vai a metterti qualcos’altro addosso, Draco…_ ”   
  
Per qualche ragione _questa_ era stata una autentica doccia fredda. Draco non si era mosso…aveva invece dato inizio ad uno strano, incosciente sfregamento circolare…un movimento appena accennato mentre continuava a fissare Lucius, aspettando che riaprisse gli occhi.  
Aveva atteso di avere di nuovo gli occhi pallidi dell’altro dentro ai suoi, poi…  
“…e i Cacciatori…?”  
“Quattro scope. Non di più. _Vai a…_ ”  
“Cinque.”  
“Sei.”  
“Oh davvero? Ma perché non _sette_.”  
Sette, l’intera squadra.  
Le dita di Draco si erano mosse con decisione verso l’alto…aveva ignorato una potente stretta dalle parti dello stomaco, una sensazione strana, straniante…si era concentrato invece sul pesante, inequivocabile rigonfiamento che scorgeva di fronte a se’…  
“ _Vada per sette…!_ ”  
Draco ricordava di aver sorriso di fronte al volto molle, languido di suo padre.  
_Aveva scoperto di avere un potere su di lui, aveva scoperto un altro modo per ottenere ciò che voleva._  
Il cuore gli martellava nel petto, aveva una gran voglia di fuggire ma non si era mosso, non aveva indugiato…aveva continuato a far scivolare quelle sue dita sottili verso l’alto, affascinato dalla reazione di Lucius…il suo collo pallido si era rovesciato un po’ contro lo schienale, e sembrava aver perso il controllo. Suo padre _non perdeva mai il controllo…_ le dita di Draco avevano raggiunto quel turgore, realizzando finalmente di cosa si trattava non senza una punta di sgomento…   
  
“Manici di scopa nuovi per la Squadra, allora…”   
  
Le sue dita sottili si erano schiuse su quell’eccitazione, afferrandola, saggiandola…Draco aveva avuto appena il tempo di _bearsi_ della sensazione assoluta di potere, controllo che era salita ad inebriargli in cervello…poi Lucius era balzato di colpo in piedi, afferrandolo per entrambi i polsi, forte.  
  
  
Draco lo aveva fissato sgomento, riscosso ma nessuno schiaffo, nessun rimprovero aveva fatto seguito a quel gesto autoritario. Una parte di Draco lo avrebbe preferito. Voleva ricevere uno schiaffo, voleva che Lucius smettesse di guardarlo come stava facendo - come aveva iniziato a fare da qualche mese a quella parte - e forse adesso lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato e spinto via…  
ma Lucius aveva diretto la sua mano sinistra in basso, guidandola di nuovo dov’era.  
Poi era arrivata la sua voce roca, carezzevole…una voce che aveva avuto il potere di mettergli addosso un gran senso di nausea straniante, e tante punture di ghiaccio.  
“ _Ti sei guadagnato i tuoi bravi manici di scopa…secondo le tue regole…bravo. Adesso stringi questa manina…così, così…”  
_   
  
E Draco aveva ricevuto i suoi manici di scopa nuovi, due giorni dopo li contemplava ardendo di orgoglio, ma sentendosi lo stomaco così pesante dentro.  
E alla fine era entrato a far parte della squadra della sua Casa come Cercatore… tra i complimenti di tutti, tra i mille ringraziamenti per il _generoso dono di suo padre_.  
Così era iniziato e continuato.  
Così piano piano il Boggart aveva iniziato a prendere quella forma, nel buio. 


	4. Fear

“Guardami.”  
“No.”  
“Ho detto _guardami!_ ”  
  
  
  
L’estate divampava e quel giorno in particolare si scoppiava di caldo. Il volto di suo padre aleggiava sul suo capo, decisamente più in alto…un viso distorto dalla furia, anche se _tutto era passato_. Un viso che esigeva delle risposte.  
“Non ti avevo detto di stare attento? Non ti avevo detto di muoverti con giudizio?”  
  
  
Il viso del ragazzo più giovane restò voltato, mentre i suoi polsi erano stretti nelle dita più grandi e più forti delle sue, che pure non strizzavano, non strattonavano e non causavano dolore.  
Non l’avevano mai fatto.  
Draco deglutì saliva troppo abbondante. Come al solito quando suo padre lo _rimproverava_ era sull’orlo delle lacrime.   
  
Alla fine pareva proprio che l’insegnante di Pozioni, il Capo della Casa di Draco, fosse venuto in visita quel mattino per _discutere a tu per tu di una certa faccenda_ con suo padre.  
Si, certo…ovvio, no? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Il profilo aguzzo di Lucius lo sovrastava con quel qualcosa di _ferino_ che Draco scorgeva da sempre sul suo volto in simili occasioni.   
Non era assolutamente soddisfatto.   
  
_Mi ha visto mentre uscivo dal bagno, probabilmente… non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno essere lì…sai come sono i ragazzi._ Era la spiegazione che Lucius aveva fornito a Severus, ed evidentemente doveva essere stata poi supportata da ben altro, perché di sicuro quella, da sola non doveva essere stata sufficiente a convincere neppure un vecchio amico come Severus.  
Eppure Draco non osava chiedergli _come se la fosse cavata_ mentre suo padre incombeva su di lui.   
  
_La sua manina andava ed andava, dietro le quinte_ e nessuno per nessun motivo doveva _sapere_.   
  
La sua manina aveva continuato ad _andare_ fino a due sere prima, e niente lasciava presagire che fossero in arrivo significativi cambiamenti…   
  
“I-io volevo evitare quella roba, lo giuro ma mi é capitata davanti…così all’improvviso e non ho potuto farci niente!”   
  
Finalmente la sua voce tremante di pianto aveva oltrepassato la barriera delle sue labbra tremanti, il volto pallido di Draco era sollevato verso quello dell’uomo più vecchio che _tanto gli somigliava_ … ed ora quello sguardo grigio, freddo sembrava attraversato da un guizzo di pura dolcezza, che stemperava la durezza con la quale esplorava gli occhi del ragazzo più giovane.  
  
  
“Tanto quella specie di ibrido non insegnerà nemmeno più… ha dato le dimissioni.”  
Draco annuì con un cenno del capo, non era in grado di fare altro… quando suo padre gli piombava addosso così, con il volto indurito dalla collera e sarcasmo tagliente sulle labbra Draco non era mai in grado di fare granché, a parte cercare disperatamente di mantenere il controllo, di fronteggiarlo.  
Si chiese se Lucius fosse in qualche modo consapevole di questo… poi, l’uomo più alto gli sfiorò la guancia sinistra in una rapida,fugace carezza.  
Era un fatto così raro in realtà da spingere il Malfoy più giovane ad alzare di colpo il mento, spiazzato.   
  
“Perché aveva quella forma, Draco?”   
  
“Io…cosa?”  
“Perché sono uscito io, da quell’armadio.”  
“Oh. Non… non lo so. Queste cose non c’é davvero modo di scoprirle fino a che non ci si trova faccia a faccia con esse, no?”  
Ma non era vero. In qualche modo la _vera risposta_ era così ovvia da riempire l’aria della stanza, da saturarla con il suo immane, impalpabile peso…ma Draco non voleva, e non poteva afferrarla.  
  
La voce uscì dalle sue labbra in tono deciso per snocciolare quelle parole, suo padre sembrò accettarle, non replicò irato…in realtà Draco non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma la figura alta che aveva di fronte non replicò, non si mosse. Il ragazzo dal canto suo evitò con cura di guardarla in volto, evitò lo sguardo di quegli occhi pallidi.   
  
La sua manina _andava ed andava_ , e per lui ormai era una faccenda naturale, perfettamente inserita nel tessuto delle cose, _un altro dei segreti di suo padre_ da custodire,  
( nonché il _suo_ segreto, vero?)   
L’ennesima delle cose che _sua madre non avrebbe capito._ Erano parole di Lucius. Era la pura verità, no?  
Suo padre non gli mentiva mai.  
_Il mio Boggart ha la sua forma…_  
  
  
“Comunque puoi esercitarti con quei Boggart, se proprio lo ritieni necessario. Sono abbastanza comuni, quei _figli di madre pidocchiosa._ ”  
  
  
  
Draco registrò la differenza tra queste parole e quelle di prima, ora non c’era più ira…arrischiò una occhiata ed un passettino.  
“Si…é vero. Ma l’anno prossimo incontreremo cose più _forti…_ ” Lo disse con un lieve fremito di piacere nella voce. Gli piacevano _Le Arti Oscure_ e _le Creature Oscure_ …e come diceva suo padre ‘ quelle sciocchezze di Difesa potrebbero anche diventare lezioni serie, se strutturate diversamente’.  
  
L’espressione ‘figli di madre pidocchiosa’ ebbe il potere di aprire un lento sorriso sul volto di Draco, ricacciando indietro il fantasma delle lacrime.   
Spesso suo padre si riferiva così a persone poco gradite, come i Weasley…chiamava quell’Arthur _pidocchioso babbanofilo_ e la cosa non mancava mai di risvolti divertenti, mai.   
  
_La sua manina andava ed andava_ , nel costrutto naturale delle cose…e così doveva continuare ad essere, perché nessuno doveva scoprirlo, già troppe persone sospettavano, era pericoloso, dannatamente pericoloso.  



	5. Night time

_Un anno dopo_  
  
  
  
Draco si svegliò di soprassalto, immerso in un _bagno di sudore_.   
Letteralmente.  
Aveva avuto lo stesso incubo per due giorni di fila…rotolò sulla schiena, respirando affannosamente.  
Lo sguardo pallido del ragazzo si incollò al soffitto della sua stanza. La quiete era pressoché assoluta, dovevano essere le quattro del mattino, o giù di lì.  
  
Quell’anno si era concluso in modo _glorioso_ ed anche _pessimo_ allo stesso tempo. Tanto per iniziare _Potter era ancora vivo_ ed aveva vinto il dannato Torneo.  
Però il _Signore Oscuro era rinato_ ed erano in arrivo grandi tempi per loro e per tutti i suoi sostenitori, oh si.  
Draco si concentrò su quest’ultima esaltante prospettiva mentre il suo respiro si regolarizzava pian piano.  
Si sentiva anche la nuca umida, Salazar potente.  
Quel letto ormai era un groviglio di lenzuola pronte per gli Elfi.  
  
  
_Grandi cose_ aveva detto suo padre due giorni prima, mentre lui era lì a giocare distrattamente con il boccino, seduto di fronte alla sua poltrona ed i suoi pensieri erano distanti. Per una settimana non si era parlato di altro, l’euforia al Manor era stata quasi contagiosa… perché adesso che _lui_ era di nuovo in giro un po’ di cose sarebbero cambiate, oh si.  
Potter era fuggito ancora, d’accordo ma avrebbero rimediato. Si rifletteva su come _rimediare_.  
Draco aveva pensato fugacemente a Potter seduto su quella poltrona, e qualcosa glielo riportò alla memoria anche ora, disteso in quel groviglio di lenzuola.   
La sua stupida faccia…non aveva più cercato di parlargli normalmente, erano tornati a punzecchiarsi o meglio Draco aveva dato il meglio di se’ quell’anno, forse perché trovarsi faccia a faccia di nuovo con lui gli era _intollerabile_.  
  
  
Lo sguardo di Potter si era posato dentro il suo, _scavando_ ed a Draco ci era voluto un attimo per leggere, al di là dello schermo solido della sua collera _quella antica, terribile domanda che non si era mossa di un millimetro._  
  
  
Perché ha quella forma?   
Tutti gli altri ormai avevano dimenticato, così pareva almeno dal loro comportamento, tutti gli altri eccetto Potter.   
  
  
Draco si era deciso a distogliere l’attenzione dal Boccino solo quando aveva visto suo padre in piedi, di fianco alla sua poltrona.   
Quel giorno indossava una camicia leggera, Draco e pantaloni altrettanto leggeri. Aveva alzato occhi interrogativi su quel volto pallido ed allungato…scorgendo un lento guizzo. La stanza era refrigerata, come al solito Lucius era avvolto in una leggera veste nera.   
  
Poi una delle rare carezze di suo padre lo avevano raggiunto ancora sotto lo zigomo… e Draco si era reso conto di essere solo, a parte gli Elfi in quella grande casa, sua madre non c’era quel pomeriggio. Avevano un gran da fare, con l’antico gruppo di sostenitori del Signore Oscuro che lentamente si riuniva in quei giorni.  
Automaticamente la mano sottile di Draco si era levata contro quella veste scura…ma Lucius l’aveva bloccato.  
Il ragazzo aveva avvertito qualcosa di strano, tiepido in quel giorno bollente.  
Aveva spedito ancora una muta occhiata verso l’alto.  
  
  
  
“Oggi no, Draco. Oggi…” aveva detto Lucius di fronte a quel muto stupore, dunque si era accoccolato ai suoi piedi e, con somma sorpresa di Draco erano state le _sue mani_ a raggiungerlo all’altezza dell’inguine, prendendo a slacciargli i pantaloni sul ventre piatto con movimenti imperiosi, decisi.  
Draco conosceva quei gesti, quell’atteggiamento, sapeva che esprimevano una volontà ferrea da parte di suo padre. Draco non osava contraddire quella autorità, quella volontà… non pensava che l’avrebbe fatto neppure mentre suo padre esalava un morbido : “ _Ora permettimi di ricambiare un po’, no? Sei stato un così bravo ragazzo…per tutto questo tempo…_ ”  
  
E prima che potesse rendersene conto, dalle sue labbra era uscito un secco, controllato ‘ no.’  
Lucius si era bloccato di colpo, guardandolo interrogativo.  
Era accoccolato tra le sue cosce, in ginocchio, la vista delle sue ampie spalle fasciate di scuro aveva spedito una strana fitta di subitaneo terrore nel ragazzo più giovane. Tante volte si era chiesto con _cosa potessero essere in grado di fargli quelle braccia, quella mole_ se solo suo padre si fosse messo _a picchiarlo sul serio_ ed un paio di volte sembrava che le avrebbe proprio prese, oh si…ma non era mai successo.  
Lucius si era rialzato, senza poter nascondere la sua sorpresa, e Draco ormai aveva perso qualsiasi accenno di mollezza nella postura del corpo, sedeva cercando di nascondere la sua tensione.  
  
Eppure questa volta suo padre non sembrava assolutamente in collera.   
La sua figura imponente si era allontanata, la sua espressione era tornata mite.   
Aveva tirato fuori qualcosa relativo ai manici di scopa dopo, facendo finta di nulla in modo vago…per poi tornare a rassicurarlo qualche ora più tardi.   
Va bene, aveva detto, non sei mica _obbligato_. Se ti piace solo _giocare con il mio, allora gioca._   
  
Ma da due giorni a quella parte Draco si svegliava appena nei suoi sogni scivolava quella sagoma, quella lunga ombra nera dalle spalle imponenti, smisurate che finiva per riempire tutta la sua mente, campeggiando terribilmente contro qualsiasi scenario.  
  
  
_L’ombra, la sagoma, il Boggart._


	6. Fall

“Mamma va a Londra nel pomeriggio, Draco…così posso scegliere con calma, va bene?”  
“Madre, io voglio venire!”  
“No, Draco, tesoro. Ti annoieresti a morte come le altre volte. Devo proprio andare a quel ricevimento… ma sarò di ritorno per le sette.”  
  
  
Draco deglutì. Dallo sguardo di sua madre il ragazzo aveva capito che la conversazione si era conclusa: Narcissa indossò l’elegante soprabito che l’elfo gli porgeva, dunque con un ultimo sorriso entrò nel caminetto. Draco si sforzò di sorridere. Le fiamme verdi la celarono completamente alla sua vista.  
  
  
Il focolare ora era di nuovo vuoto, il ragazzo rimase solo nello sfarzoso salotto. Si voltò, dirigendosi lungo la scalinata. Era nervoso, Draco Malfoy, incredibilmente nervoso. Aveva bisogno di un nuovo completo - era cresciuto di svariati centimetri durante l’estate- ed avrebbe tanto voluto accompagnare sua madre a Londra, _con tutto il cuore._  
La settimana era iniziata _malissimo_ , avevano avuto ancora una visita da parte di Snape.  
Quel martedì suo padre aveva intenzione di _parlare_ glielo aveva annunciato non appena Snape aveva lasciato il Manor.  
  
Il ragazzo lanciò una occhiata ansiosa al grande orologio sopra il grande focolare vuoto… sospirò, sentendosi stranamente pesante. Erano quasi le quattro, gli conveniva già salire. Suo padre sarebbe stato di ritorno a minuti, e Draco sapeva che Lucius odiava quando lo si faceva attendere.  
Mentre girava la maniglia dello studio vuoto e scivolata a sedere su una delle grandi poltrone di fronte alla scrivania il panico lo travolse come un sapore acidulo, amaro, stringendogli la gola.  
Era per qualcosa che aveva detto Snape, di sicuro. Quel ficcanaso. Perché non si occupava dei suoi affari una volta tanto?  
Gli occhi chiari del ragazzo erano persi sulle lunghe tende di velluto, i suoi pensieri vorticavano intorno a quel nuovo grumo di angoscia…si imponeva di calmarsi, in quell’enorme studio pieno di ticchettii e familiari scricchiolii ma proprio non ci riusciva. Quasi urlò quando un potente schiocco strappò quella quiete.  
Lucius si era appena smaterializzato, nel suo lungo mantello da viaggio.  
Sulle prime non lo guardò, e Draco si sforzò di non vagare con lo sguardo sul suo volto appuntito, di sciorinare un incolore ‘ buon pomeriggio padre’.  
Sulle prime, Lucius era troppo occupato con il mantello per rispondergli. Con un altro sonoro schiocco l’Elfo di casa si materializzò al suo fianco, per prendere dalle braccia del suo padrone guanti e mantello da viaggio. Solo quando l’elfo fu di nuovo scomparso, Lucius si decise ad alzare lo sguardo pallido verso suo figlio.  
“Buon pomeriggio, padre.”  
Il suo tono di voce non tradiva la minima collera, la minima emozione. Lucius si mosse, la sua alta figura fasciata di nero avanzò, i capelli così chiari da scintillare quasi sulle spalle, contro il nero della veste.  
Due passi, secchi, decisi. Si portò di fronte alla poltrona di Draco, ora un piccolo sorriso gentile gli aleggiava sulle labbra.   
  
  
“Alzati, Draco.”  
Il ragazzo obbedì, sentendo il nervosismo crescere.  
Lucius oscillò ancora verso di lui, il suo braccio sinistro si mosse, attirando in un unico secco gesto il ragazzo.  
“P-padre?”  
La voce di Lucius gli rispose subito, in un sussurro lieve, molto vicino al suo orecchio.  
“Sono preoccupato, Draco…”  
Draco registrò un moto di sorpresa. Preoccupato per _cosa?_  
La risposta venne quasi subito.  
“ _Non provi eccitazione?_ ”  
Cosa?  
“ _Sai cosa voglio dire…_ ”  
Con uno scatto fulmineo, la mano dalle lunghe dita delicate scese, si serrò piano.  
Draco emise un potente singulto…a ridosso di quelle ampie spalle che lo circondavano, con la testa che arrivava a lambire appena il collo di suo padre _il terrore_ che aveva provato di fronte al Boggart lo colmò da capo a piedi, senza appello o possibilità di scampo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi un vago sapore di lacrime in fondo alla gola.  
Trasse tre profondi respiri tremanti, profondi.  
_Calma._  
Che cosa diavolo gli prendeva? Suo padre non era in collera, non voleva sgridarlo… _calmati_.  
  
  
Le dita di Lucius si rilasciavano e si serravano, in un dolce andirivieni, saggiando la stoffa. Quel fruscio riempì le orecchie di Draco come un ronzio, nel silenzio dello studio. Il suo corpo era immobile, la sua schiena premuta contro il torace dell’altro.   
  
“ _Ecco… così piano piano…_ ”   
  
Draco tenne gli occhi chiusi. Si concentrò sul movimento regolare di quelle dita.   
  
Represse il rimbombo del sangue nelle vene, che pareva urlare: _fuggi, fuggi, fuggi_ nelle sue orecchie.   
  
Poi sentì la stoffa cedere, la chiusura dei suoi eleganti pantaloni così simili a quelli di suo padre _aprirsi delicatamente_.   
  
  
A sorpresa, si sentì afferrare, spostare di peso. Atterrò sulla morbida poltrona, gli occhi spalancati ora, per riflesso. Una mano sottile ed affusolata era salita contro il leggero rigonfiamento della sua biancheria intima, mentre lo stomaco gli si serrava. Lucius prese posto delicatamente ai suoi piedi, accoccolandosi… Draco serrò di nuovo gli occhi, rovesciò il collo contro lo schienale della poltrona.   
Le mani di Lucius, laggiù, spostarono la sua con decisione.   
Poi il ragazzo percepì quel tocco gentile togliere di mezzo l’ultimo ostacolo… la leggera stoffa degli slip.   
  
“ _Bravo… bravo ragazzo… il tuo corpo risponde vero? Oh si.. non molto, certo ma, con pazienza…_ ”   
  
La paura era come un dente viscido di veleno affondato in profondità nelle vene, la paura saliva in lente ondate dal punto in cui le dita di suo padre scorrevano piano il suo sesso, lentamente, metodicamente.  
  
  
“ _Aspetta…così…_ ”   
  
Draco percepì qualcosa di _umido_ raggiungerlo, dunque muoversi… lentamente…Lucius emise un pesante sospiro. Quei suoi tocchi avevano finalmente sortito il loro effetto, la sua testa chiara era china in avanti, si agitava in un movimento regolare…  
Draco ruppe in un rumoroso singhiozzo.  
Lucius non si bloccò, il lento oscillare della sua testa chiara non si interruppe…allungò fugacemente una delle lunghe mani in una carezza fugace sul petto del ragazzo, poi il suo braccio ricadde lungo il corpo di Draco.  
  
  
_Basta… basta… basta…_   
  
Draco non si mosse.  
_Scoprì di non poterlo fare, mentre il suo corpo arrivava al culmine di testa sua, come fosse ormai un organismo alieno alla mente,_  
Il Boggart lo avvolgeva, lo divorava…il Boggart era placato, ed alzava le sue spalle in un sospiro molle, definitivo.  
Questa volta le sue dita raggiunsero la guancia.  
“Ecco, visto? Va tutto bene, dovevi solo rilassarti. _Rilassarti_.” 


	7. Laugh

  
  
Draco Malfoy chiuse gli occhi.  
Respirò a fondo, deglutendo saliva acida.  
Poi si rialzò in piedi, con le ginocchia che ancora tremavano. Andò al lavandino del bagno, voleva togliersi quel sapore dalla bocca, non ne poteva semplicemente più…aveva dovuto precipitarsi in bagno non appena Lucius aveva lasciato la stanza, con una ultima occhiata alla sua erezione languente. Mentre l’acqua beneficamente fredda si riversava nelle sue mani a coppa e poi nella sua gola, udì confusi rumori provenire dal piano di sopra - probabilmente Narcissa stava rientrando in casa. Immerse per lunghi secondi il volto nell’asciugamano pulito, dunque lo riappoggiò sulla mensola distrattamente.  
  
I suoi pallidi occhi verdi si incollarono nel riflesso dello specchio.  
Ora nell’ambiente regnava un perfetto silenzio. Forse sua madre stava dando disposizioni per la cena…lo specchio gli rimandò l’immagine di un sopravvissuto al naufragio.  
  
Il suo stomaco si contrasse dolorosamente…ed un pensiero si affacciò sulla superficie silenziosamente squarciata del suo cervello, un pensiero che aveva una chiarezza adamantina.  
  
Devi affrontare il Boggart.  
  
Ma, naturalmente… il Boggart aveva bisogno delle risate, per essere sconfitto…e lui non si era mai sentito meno incline a ridere in vita sua.  
  
 _No, risate no_ … fu il secondo, nitido pensiero che lo attraversò come una corrente mentre tornava sui suoi passi, e si lasciava cadere stancamente sul letto.  
  
Pareva uno che avesse percorso mille miglia in una sola giornata, si sentiva i muscoli doloranti.  
Alzò di nuovo gli occhi, per volgerli intorno sull’ambiente conosciuto della sua stanza, come se in uno di quei noti angoli potesse essere nascosta una soluzione in attesa di balzare fuori.  
  
  
 _No, le risate no._  
  
Con un groppo a serrargli la gola si alzò di scatto.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy aveva passato una considerevole quantità di tempo a Londra, aveva delle commissioni importanti da svolgere. Prima di tutto voleva che Draco avesse un nuovo mantello, quello che usava gli scopriva troppi centimetri di caviglie…non era decoroso, anche se quel capo era pressoché nuovo: se Draco aveva intenzione di raggiungere in fretta l’altezza di suo padre, era bene che anche il suo guardaroba fosse adatto…  
  
“Draco.”  
  
  
Narcissa aveva alzato gli occhi, suo figlio era lì, incorniciato dalla porta della stanza del guardaroba. Con una occhiata leggermente trasognata, la donna distolse lo sguardo, per richiudere la pesante anta di mogano sui cappotti e i mantelli.  
  
“Ti ho preso un nuovo mantello da.. _tesoro che cosa c’è?_ ”  
  
  
La sua voce precipitò di qualche tono. La donna, alta, pallida, sottile si ravviò distrattamente i lunghi capelli biondi dietro la nuca, poi fece qualche passo verso suo figlio, che la osservò avvicinarsi solennemente.  
Era piuttosto pallido, e c’era qualcosa intorno ai suoi occhi lucidi.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy si avvicinò a quegli occhi, in attesa di spiegazioni, mentre percepiva qualcosa di enorme, sinistro, senza nome posarsi di colpo sull’atmosfera rilassata di quel tardo pomeriggio…  
  
“Draco, ti senti male per caso?”  
  
Gli domandò, anche se in qualche modo sapeva che non era di questo che si trattava…Draco la sogguardò, poi assunse una espressione mortalmente seria. La fissò dritto negli occhi.  
  
“Devo dirti una cosa, madre.”

 

 

  
FINE


End file.
